


Assessment

by convolutedConcussion



Category: Avengers (Comic), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: I Am Serious This Is Really Just An Excuse To Have Sloppy Blowjobs In The Batcave, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convolutedConcussion/pseuds/convolutedConcussion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the rest of their respective teams duke it out, Captain America and Batman decide to figure out what's really going on.</p><p>This is porn because porn should exist and no fanfiction involving these two characters together seems to exist at the volume I'd like it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assessment

**Author's Note:**

> Few things. I did some recreational drugs that Captain America would definite NOT approve of and then read JLA/Avengers. This is set during "A Contest of Champions" and a LOT of it is quoted word-for-word (if not quite punctuation-for-punctuation or emphasis-for-emphasis) from that because I am either A) lazy or B) a creative genius hellbent on keeping shit as canon as possible.
> 
> This is porn. It's not porn masquerading as character development, it's not porn hidden behind layers of flowery prose. It's porn because the comic read like porn at certain points.
> 
> I'm well aware that I'm probably going to writer hell (if not comic book hell) for this abomination and I accept that. On that note, please enjoy.
> 
> Well, that didn't sound weird at all...

As the battle rages, they face each other, cautious, determined, experienced. Their eyes lock. They each draw a breath. Two men, one dark as night and menacing, the other proud and unintimidated. Their blows land with almost no force at first. A tap. A brush. They test.

Assess.

A feint. A counter. A shift. A response.

A pause.

"All right," the man in black growls. "It's conveivable you _could_ beat me, Avenger." He speaks slowly, disarmingly, but neither relaxes their respective defensive poses. "But," he continues after a pause. "It would take you a very long time. Tell me this, though--do you _want_ to?"

This gives the other hero pause. His expression softens slightly. "No," he says quietly, barely audible over the rain. "You're not the enemy. We're all just pawns in a larger scheme." He doesn't realize he earnestly believes that until the words flow from him.

The Leaguer's lips quirk almost approvingly though his face--his _mask_ \--remains the picture of ferocity. "Then we might be better off letting the others play out events according to the desires of whoever's pulling the strings--" that gravelly voice contains a hint of challenge now, "--while the two of _us_ try to find some real answers."

There's a fierce grin on the stranger's face as he replies, "You're on. Let's go."

\---

It happens almost spontaneously. They fight for control in earnest now, first one pinning the other to the cold cave walls, then the other retaliating. Rain-slick suits squeak and catch as frantic hands and careless nails rip them away, tear away the layers until they aren't _Batman_ and _Captain America_ but just _Bruce_ and _Steve_ , naked and panting and inexplicably drawn together. Eager fingers pull hair and grip hard muscleas two mouths crash together, sloppy with more tongue and teeth (and less finesse) than is strictly necessary. The dark-eyed man presses between the other man's legs, letting their erections slip against each other. Steve's head falls back against the wall as he gasps. He lets out a rough moan as Bruce attacks his throat, marring the sensitive flesh there with his teeth.

Then all movement stops as he pulls away from the fair-haired hero's neck with an obscene pop and a wicked smirk. The latter groans raggedly and--to his infinite shame--a little pleadingly. There's a chuckle and Bruce touches the cleft of Steve's chin with the tip of his tongue before dropping neatly to his knees. It startles a laugh out of the Avenger.

Dark eyes glance up to bright ones, challenging and amused at once, as generous lips wrap around the head of his cock. Bruce Wayne does not go slow. Every pull of his mouth, every swirl of his tongue, every twist of his wrist is quick and calculated to milk the pleasure from the other man. His gaze never leaves the flushed face above him. To cut off his loud moans, Steve presses his fist against his mouth and bites his knuckles, fighting to control his juddering hips, his eager cries. He doesn't last--can't possibly last--under such ministrations, not when this stranger is pressing forward, pulling him in deeper and panting through his nose. Not when his tongue is rubbing rough and erratic on the underside of his prick. He comes, hot and loud, in Bruce's mouth, hips jerking weakly as he's tugged and sucked through his climax.

Steve yanks him up by his hair and attacks his lips needily. He can taste himself on Bruce's tongue and he finds himself sliding down to the floor loosely with that taste on his lips. He's sloppier than the other man was and doesn't meet his gaze quite so confidently, eyes closed almost completely as he works him. Above him, strong arms support a strong man against the wall behind Steve as every lap of his tongue elicits hard-edged grunts. Spit-slick and tight, he pumps his fist up and down Bruce's length as he flicks his tongue over the head. This draws out a loud, long moan and he repeats it until the other's hips are kicking jerkily back and forth, forcing the thick head of his cock in and out of the tight suction of Steve's mouth.

He licks one long, hot line up his dick before swallowing it down. He groans when the Leaguer pushes forward, pressing the tip against the back of his throat. Bruce lets out a choked groan as his orgasm hits him.

\---

Feeling loose and a little dazed, Captain America leans against a display case. He barely registers what he's looking at for the longest time. Bruce--Batman had gotten up and dressed rather quickly considering how positively _wrecked_ he'd looked after he came. He'd smiled a very little at the other man and turned his back, not unkindly, to walk away. From the sounds echoing through the cave, it would seem he'd gotten straight to work, which struck the Avenger as rather amazing.

He, at least, couldn't recover quite so quickly. Minutes pass before he actually begins to focus on the contents of the case. A uniform, slim and small, too small--he amuses himself--to have ever been part of the other hero's wardrobe. It was too bright for him, really. Understanding dawns on him and he asks hesitantly, "You... lost a partner?" His voice, though very low, carries.

Still, he almost thinks he isn't heard until that rumble of a voice replies at length, "I did. Now, come down here if you're done _sightseeing_. We have work to do."

Amused, he grunts an over-affected noise of annoyance. " _That's_ how it is with him, eh?" he grumbles, knowing full well he's heard.


End file.
